Incarnate Dream
Incarnate Dream is the second book in the Legacy Incarnate series. It is a sequel to Incarnate Journey, and takes place about 10 years after the end of Book I. Plot Summary From S.A. Thorup's website: "Several years have passed since Sabra redeemed the Lunar Temple and brought to pass the will of her gods. She has formed the Hidden Moon, a guild of worshipers that have set out to spread the Gospel of Zarem and serve others in Hakor. As leader of the Hidden Moon, Sabra's duties are many. She receives a new calling when Deborah, a fairy from eastern Libera, arrives at the temple and requests Sabra's training as a witch. Sabra takes Deborah under her wing, even though she's not sure she's ready to train a fairy apprentice, much less a fairy as impatient and anxious as Deborah. As Sabra and Deborah train, two Molouk soldiers suddenly appear on the night of Summer Solstice, one of them dying. Even as this soldier breathes his last breath, he gives Sabra a copper amulet. This amulet will take Sabra, Deborah, and other companions on a journey into the east and into a burning and tortured realm Sabra thought only existed in her dreams. During their travels, Sabra realizes she is but a guardian to Deborah's destiny, a companion she could very well lose to the power the amulet possesses. When Sabra and her friends find themselves far from home, they are confronted with a being that wants the amulet to activate an ancient fairy machine. He is ruthless and nigh unstoppable, and is willing to destroy entire peoples to gain what he believes to be rightfully his: the entire rule of Adajerre." Synopsis Prologue Lithia met with Sabra the Incarnate to learn more of Sabra's story after she left Zanoll. Sabra revealed that the then Hakaan Patriarch had granted lands around the Lunar Temple to Sabra's newly formed guild, the Hidden Moon, and that the Hidden Moon assisted the Patriarch in capturing and imprisoning Hunters. Sabra had also begun a romantic relationship with the broken Re'sgalan Rei'ken soon after redeeming the Lunar Temple. However, the relationship came to naught when Sabra revealed her past relationship with Henry to him, and they broke their affections for one another. Deborah and Jagger 9 years after the events of Incarnate Journey, Kervak delivered letters from High Priest Aaron to Sabra the Incarnate during Caravan Days. While Sabra was later managing Caravan Days, she met the uvik'Bii'a Deborah, who requested to be trained as a witch. Sabra considered and agreed to, after which she conducted a worthiness test known as the Rite of Entry for Deborah so she could live in the Temple. After Sabra began Deborah's training, tension grew between them. Deborah was impatient with Sabra's slow methods, and expressed to priest Faerden how she wanted to bring her trained powers back to Adajerre to help her people. After Deborah got into a fight with Temple acolytes, Sabra reprimanded and counseled her. Soon after they formed the bond of a familiar without realizing it at first. On the night of Summer Solstice, Sabra dreamt of a burning land, and over the course of the first part of the story dreams of Henry Bunckle, Zentag, and a red elf. Jagger and Carragrew arrived at the Lunar Temple that night and woke Sabra up. Carragrew carried the Firetear, and gave it to Sabra soon before dying from disease and blood loss. In the morning, Sabra learned that she and Deborah had formed the familiar bond, and Deborah had changed appearance with the seasons. Deborah had been scared to reveal her uvik'Bii'a heritage, but it didn't bother Sabra. However, Deborah grew angry with Sabra over Sabra's lack of concern over the familiarity, and they separated seething with anger and guilt. Sabra spoke with Jagger, and he told his story about the 45th IRA Unit. They had traveled from Ramirra to the east to establish contact with far eastern countries. They went through several ordeals and lost dozens of soldiers. They arrived shipwrecked and managed to survive and make contact with local people for two years. Jagger and Carragrew managed to obtain passage back to Hakor, and they traveled through the Rekkeledak and Forest of Trio forests. Carragrew was attacked by a large jungle cat and contracted keepers, although they didn't recognize it soon enough to remove it. Vurys of the Lunar Temple came across the pair and directed them to the Lunar Temple. Jagger then requested that Sabra accompany him back to Adajerre to rescue his Unit. Sabra agreed to think about it, because Fran and Zentag had discovered that the Hunter Barak was still alive and wrongfully harvesting Fireleaf, and that she was considering going in herself to stop the operation. Sabra told Jagger about her new familiar bond with Deborah. Jagger revealed he had had that bond, called a dio-kran to Ramirrans, with a fairy called Rudy the Racuous. Jagger told her how they had learned to work together and balance each other out, and he also revealed that the dio-kran doesn't last forever. Spiderweb Basin Fran and Zentag returned from their last scouting trip to the Spiderweb Basin, the location of Barak's Fireleaf plantation, for their last report to Sabra. Sabra decided to go and face Barak, and also decided to accompany Jagger after her mission was complete. At first Deborah didn't volunteer to go with Sabra's entourage of vurys, but confronted Sabra shortly before she left and told her about how her people were suffering and how she wanted Sabra to help her in Adajerre. Sabra agreed to help Deborah. The entourage traveled north and then east, following the southern shore of Dagger Bay until they entered the Forest of Trio. They entered a narrow ravine that was the quickest way to the Spiderweb Basin. One of the vury's died, and they heard a wild dragon heading their way. Sabra commanded the vurys to keep going while she went back to draw away the dragon. Sabra and Deborah encountered the dragon, which was being chased by a bear beast much larger than it. The dragon caught Sabra with its mouth and threw her against a cliff wall. The bear beast eventually caught the dragon, allowing Sabra and Deborah to escape. They traveled through the forest and came to a swamp area, across which were the ruins the vurys were to meet at. On the way across the swamp, Sabra was trapped by a large golden serpent-like creature. She commanded Deborah to stay back and she sung the beast to sleep before they continued on to the ruins. Sabra faced several angry and sad vurys that were upset over the death of their companion in the ravine. Sabra urged them to have faith and to continue onward. Eventually they came to the area around the basin, a place overrun by cooled lava. Sabra continued to school Deborah in spell-casting until it was time to go set a distraction while the other vurys invaded the basin. Sabra set up a trap of enchanted explosives in a dead copse of trees, and when they went off, it drew Barak and several other Hunters towards her. Other vurys intercepted most of the Hunters while the rest of the Hunters entered the forest on foot. Sabra confronted Barak, injuring him with her dagger and having to redirect his manna back at him. Since he didn't let go of his electric spell, it burned him into a cinder and he died. Deborah was mildly injured, but was alright. The vurys managed to route the remaining Hunters and capture them, either to be cured of their addiction to others' manna through the holy Moonstone or to be sent west for trial and imprisonment. Sabra met with her head vurys and bade them a farewell before she headed east. Zentag volunteered to accompany Sabra, Deborah, and Jagger, as he knew Adajerre well. Wren Point The four companions traveled through the Forest of Trio to the Jagged Passes. The end of the canyon was guarded by several men in silvery armor, who demanded payment for anyone to enter. The travelers ended up giving away a horse and Jagger gave them an enchanted necklace he won gambling sometime in the past. They headed to the beach to camp, and they separated to find work in order to pay for passage to the east. Sabra, Deborah, and Zentag found work at Morgan's Ramble if Zentag is able to handle the arrival of a dangerous group of magic-makers known as the Charrak Brothers. The Charrak Brothers were three of Governor Tridad's closest guards and hunters, who rounded up Unia'a to be sent into slavery to the north. The three Hakaan were brothers from the same litter, and were well taken-care of despite the dirty work they did. They got a lead about a Unia'a working at their favorite tavern, Morgan's Ramble, and Tridad decided to go with them, as Sabra sounded like an unusual lead to them. They went to the tavern, where Sabra was entertaining with her platinum flute. When she's done Tridad pretended to offer her a better job, but Sabra caught on to their act and declined. The Charrak Brothers attacked, and Zentag used his manna to light up the tavern and blind everyone momentarily while Sabra, Deborah, and he escaped. Sabra had had reservations about working in a filthy tavern, but had forced herself to thinking she needed money most of all. After they left the tavern, Sabra prayed to Luna, and Luna softly reprimanded Sabra for her impulsive pride and indicated that there were many people in the city waiting to hear the Gospel of Zarem. Afterward, they agreed to sell the brooders in order to pay for passage, although Sabra had hoped to bring the steeds to travel Adajerre's relatively vast landscape. Sabra and Deborah learned of a homeless shelter and traveled with a Hakaan named Alec to it. When they arrived Sabra met Morningstar, a Crin she had met in battle while incarnated as Luna the second time. He was there with several other beggars, old and crippled, and he cursed his heritage as a heral that prolonged his life. Sabra and Deborah visited with him and others several times, talking about the Gospel of Zarem, and Morningstar came to believe her words. The last time she visited, shortly before she and her companions were to depart, he gave her his broken heral horn, which he had removed from his head. She told him she was the Incarnate and left. The New Duerdaka Othorro, in the guise of Duerdaka, or the High Governor, arrived in the City of Glass in Adajerre to retrieve the second to last of the Tears of the Gods, the Waterdrop, from the city's mayor. He took the Tear and relieved the mayor of responsibility, pretending to act concerned over the gradual destruction of the uvik'Bii'a, which Othorro himself had actually instigated, and showed disappointment in the mayor's capabilities. Othorro's companion, Caladia, played along. Into Adajerre Sabra got sick on the voyage over the sea, and while she recovered Deborah spoke more of the Firetear and the Treasure of Adajerre. Sabra empathized with Deborah and was determined even more to help her and Jagger. The group arrived at The Guard and headed towards a forested area known as the Dremmel, taking the Arching Road through it. Sabra witnessed Deborah's seasonal transformation into a Fall fairy, realizing that Deborah was the red elf she had seen in her fiery, dusty dreams. On this night the camp was attacked by a ice wraith, and Zentag managed to scare it away with his javelin. As they continued, tensions rose between Zentag and Jagger over leadership, and Sabra clarified her leadership position. They arrived at the end of the Dremmel and came to the City of Glass. They stayed at a local inn and met Zaether, head of a manna and crafting guild. They learned that Othorro, who Deborah mistook as the true High Governor and who Zentag knew was a destructive and greedy Molouk, had arrived in the City of Glass. Sabra and Zentag spoke in private, arguing over Othorro's identity, and Sabra suggested that she meet with him herself to determine what kind of person he was. She then spoke to Zaether about making a near duplicate of the Firetear. Sabra and Deborah met Zaether at his company, and together they created a very similar amulet, aided by the unusual nature of Deborah's red magic. Sabra gave the fake amulet to Zentag for safe-keeping. Soon after, Zentag and Jagger went to the central governing building to schedule an appointment for Sabra, but Zentag instead went and confronted Othorro. He blamed Othorro for his brother Zurig's death, and blamed Caladia for seducing his brother to begin with. They got into a fight, where Othorro urged Caladia not to use magic in case Zentag's amulet was the real Firetear. Caladia ignored Othorro's warning, and Othorro tossed her through a window, dragged Zentag along. Zentag managed to use his manna and control the air to push him to the safety of a rooftop, and he left to find Jagger. Caladia fell to her death, and Othorro stepped over her dead body as if she had never mattered to him. Zentag and Jagger spoke with Sabra and Deborah. Sabra was furious that Zentag hadn't followed her directions, and the group decided to separate. Zentag and Jagger decided to head south with the fake amulet to draw Othorro to them and away from the real Firetear while Sabra and Deborah headed east to find the Treasure. The Burning Sabra and Deborah left the City of Glass and traveled east from the city. They discussed the importance of home, and then trekked into the Cursed Forest, where no flying creatures were able to pass over. There they discovered Myrtle, who had been ridden by Red Eagle of Bryan. He had been killed shortly before when the cursed obelisk guarding the forest brought down Myrtle. Sabra freed Myrtle from an enchanted net the obelisk cast, and they came to an agreement that Myrtle would take Sabra and Deborah east. Sabra buried Red Eagle and took most of his possessions with her, including his journal and his weaponry. Sabra was forced to take the blindfold off of the cockatrice's naturally hypnotic eyes so the creature would be able to hunt for herself. During their journey east, tensions rose between Deborah and Myrtle, and Myrtle at one point tried to eat Deborah after Deborah fell under her hypnotic spell. Sabra saved Deborah, put the blindfold back on, and warned Myrtle to never speak to Deborah again. As they went east, they came to the Burning and Myrtle forced them to turn north, as she wouldn't cross the Burning for superstitious reasons. She took them to Bidard-Truuk, where Sabra was captured and Deborah managed to remain hidden. Sabra met the resurrected angel Henry Bunckle, who told her he was simply "Henry," and he used his angelic influence on Sabra's mind so she didn't recognize him right away. During the imprisonment, Sabra and Henry were sold to a prospector as slaves and forced to mine. Over a few days, Deborah and Sabra hatched an escape plan. Deborah and Sabra used magic to escape, bringing Henry with. Sabra found her possessions, and Henry ended up getting caught so her and Deborah could escape once Sabra summoned Myrtle with her Hakaan-bone whistle. The trio headed south towards Fidek-Marith, which Henry had informed them earlier had been ravaged by the Burning. Deborah refused to believe it, even though Sabra warned her that it could very well be true. They arrived at Fidek-Marith and landed on the Moon Portal, the center of the fairy-sized city, and found only skeletal remains of burned Bii'a. Deborah grew frantic and left to find her parents, and she discovered their apartment with only her parents' wings left. Deborah grew angry with Sabra that they had waited so long in Wren Point, and she attacked Sabra with her manna. They dueled with their manna, and Deborah mutilated Sabra's tongue so the witch couldn't cast properly. Sabra disabled Deborah's wings with her dagger, and Deborah became subdued. They left the city with Myrtle, and Deborah wanted to return to the Lunar Temple to continue training while Sabra wished Deborah to press forward to find the Treasure. They grew angry with one another, but came to forgive one another after Deborah decided to find the Treasure. Per agreement with Myrtle, the cockatrice left after their business was finished at Fidek-Marith, and Sabra walked, carrying a then flightless Deborah. After several days, they came across a wizard portal, out of which emerged Zentag. Othorro's Chase Jagger and Zentag had headed south, crossing the River of Tears and heading in the general direction of Jagger's Unit camp. They had managed to lose them for a time, but Othorro had kept going in a near straight line, as if he knew where the camp was. They separated, and Zentag drew Othorro and his warriors after him while Jagger continued on to his camp. Jagger met up with his subordinate commanders, Lieutenant Greenmane, Captain Rendan, and Captain Chaser, and explained the situation to them. The commanders relayed the information to their soldiers, and they rallied together and decided they would head north in an attempt to assist Sabra. Zentag drew Othorro and his warriors up a sharp ridge, using his sorcerous powers to destroy most of the warriors. He and Othorro skirmished, and Othorro learned that his rogue uvik'Bii'a, Deborah, had the real Firetear. Othorro defeated Zentag and threw him off the cliff. Zentag broke his leg upon landing, and Othorro left to turn his hunt to Sabra and Deborah. Othorro traveled to the city of Headwind, where he learned more of Sabra and Deborah and how they had been traveling northeast. He took a cockatrice and ordered his head warrior, Skylight, to head back south to attack the Ramirran soldiers. Skylight and his warriors came across Jagger and his soldiers, and Jagger learned of the true danger that Sabra and Deborah were in, and they changed their course to the east in hopes of meeting them at Fidek-Marith. Jagger removed the weaponry from the warriors and set them free. While at the bottom of the cliff, Zentag used an enchanted magnet Jagger had given him to draw Jagger to him, and eventually the 45th Unit caught up with Zentag and succored him. They then turned to the nearest wizard portal to transport east, which had also been Othorro's obejective. Othorro found Jagger and Zentag at the wizard portal, and they got into a fight. Zentag managed to escape through the wizard portal, after which he met Sabra and Deborah. He warned them Othorro wouldn't be far behind, and they pressed into the east. The Treasure of Adajerre For several days the companions pressed into the dusty whirlwinds of the Burning, running out of food and running low on water. Sabra stopped at one point and urged them to go on without her until she could catch up later. Once they left, she had a vision of Luna, and Luna explained Sabra's true mission in Adajerre of spreading the Gospel of Zarem and the true nature of Adel as an extension of the Lunar Temple. Once Sabra awoke from the vision, it took about a day and night for her to catch up with Zentag and Deborah. They found the Treasure guarded by a powerful shield, and saw how the burning emanated near the Treasure. As they tried to decide how to interact with the Treasure, Othorro emerged from the dust behind them and warned them not to get in his way. Sabra distracted him while Zentag and Deborah began activating the green-purple lights on the surrounding rocks. At first Othorro only pushed Sabra aside in the fight, trying to get around her, but Sabra forced him to duel her with magic and fist. Zentag and Deborah managed to breach the barrier, and Deborah entered the Treasure, which resembled a glass statue of a wingless Bii'a about the same height as Sabra. Deborah used the Treasure to take the Tears of the Gods from Zentag and from Othorro's armor. Othorro grew furious and fought Sabra harder than ever. He almost broke her arm, and she used a powerful spell to temporarily paralyze him. Deborah used the Treasure to stop the Burning and replenish the land about them with water and grass. Soon after, they encountered another being, a man coming out of the dust and mist, and found out it was the true Duerdaka of Adajerre. He apologized to Deborah for being so late to help, and commanded Sabra to release her spell on Duerdaka. Duerdaka vaguely explained his mission in southern Adajerre and gave the companions food. While they ate, Sabra glimpsed Henry on a distant hill, and he seemed satisfied that she had fulfilled the purpose of which she had dreamed about several times. Duerdaka took Othorro and Zentag and Deborah with him through the wizard portal Zentag had first emerged from. The plan was to take Othorro to Urak for trial, and Deborah and Zentag needed to be present to testify against him. Sabra encouraged Deborah to continue her training. After they left, Sabra used different letter stones around the circle to go to the wizard portal where Zentag had last seen Jagger. Soon after, Sabra found Jagger's camp and they had a warm reunion. Sabra and Jagger explained their adventures to one another and to Jagger's commanders. They traveled back to the Guard together, where the Unit boarded the vessel the companions had first arrived in, which had agreed to stay until their return. Sabra and Jagger gave each other a loving farewell, and Sabra left to fulfill her new mission in Adajerre. Epilogue Lithia McCail attended a meeting with the ambassadors and soran Elemsra IV, and they learned that they had to stay in the borders of Y'uri due to the dastardly work of a large gang. Afterward, Lithia spoke with Sabra about Deborah and learned that even after many decades, Sabra could still feel the bond of the dio-kran. Category:Books